


Relationships are hard

by Khush_i



Series: Monsters//Humans [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Gen, Hypersexuality, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Polyamory, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khush_i/pseuds/Khush_i
Summary: Himuro and their relationships





	Relationships are hard

They weren't good at relationships, of any kind. That much was obvious. After all, they'd managed to get so caught up with competitiveness that they had transformed their brother and his second mother/sister into enemies. They weren't completely wrong but still, they had hurt their family. There's a difference between wanting to be taken seriously and lashing out. Taiga and Alex were practically all they had at their lowest point and they pushed them away.

Thank god those two were too stubborn to be pushed away. And thank god for Kuroko, who was perceptive enough to give Taiga a push.

Of course they didn't learn. Shu was patient with them but a long distance relationship was hard. And even if their boyfriend knew and was okay with Himuro being polyam and dating around, they still should have told him. Atsushi was like Shu's family. The ex-captain of Teiko still thought of the Miracles (all of them, not just the five the press saw) as his kids. Instead they dropped contact with Shu completely for like two weeks. Then they hooked up with Atsushi.

Their boyfriend was one matter. Their behaviour was rude, but maybe not quite wrong. But Atsushi didn't know what he was getting into. Tatsuya was lonely. And maybe a bit hypersexual. Atsushi was right there, so Tatsuya just asked him to make-out, point blank. It was only after, when Atsushi asked if they were dating now, that Tatsuya realized what they'd done. Wait, that sounded too calm. They freaked, grabbed their phone and locked themself in the bathroom.

First they messaged Alex and Taiga. The voice message with their trembling voice saying they needed to talk was enough for Taiga to volunteer to take the train, and Alex the plane, to get to Tatsuya. They refused (though the offer was much appreciated). Then, they revealed the mess. They didn't know if this counted as cheating. It wouldn't for them. But Shu would have boundaries and Atsushi assumptions that were normal. Not like theirs. They should have checked. Should have thought. Not just done. Because other people worked differently and now they must have hurt everyone, as per usual.

The two calmed them down. They were there. They didn't care if it was cheating or not. And having that unconditional support was what they needed.

So next, now a bit calmer, they called Shu. The other man was shocked, and a bit angry, at the two week gap, but calmed down on hearing their partner's voice. What Tatsuya had done was a bit weird. They usually checked before pursuing someone. And a misunderstanding was one thing, but even Shu couldn't forgive that easily if one of his kids' hearts were broken. But he recognised something in Tatsuya's desperate voice.

Tatsuya had different ideas about relationships. That's why they were so bluntly honest about expectations. But they also had periods of hypersexuality and deeply seated insecurities to deal with. Shuuzou hadn't decided to date the angelic idea of Tatsuya from their first meeting. He'd decided to date the person Tatsuya. So, while a bit stunned, he assured his lover that he didn't hate them. They would talk later, because the talk was required, but for now, it was fine. But he was also firm, Tatsuya needed to explain the situation to his kid. It wasn't forgiveness but then, Tatsuya neither expected or wanted that. They had messed up, and they were willing to take responsibilty, but Shu's understanding for their blunder was exactly what they needed.

So finally they came out, tear streaked face and shivering hands portraying an image quite unlike the one they usually projected. Atsushi listened in interest. But he wasn't angry. He was more observant than he let on, and he knew some of the issues below the surface. He didn't know about the hypersexuality and impulse control, but he knew about the insecurity and the problem with relationships. He even knew about the unconventional ideas.

He wasn't angry, in the end, because he took things at face value. He made no assumptions.

So in the end Tatsuya was fine. Alex and Taiga loved them too much to be lost by them. Shu understood them too well. And Atsushi, well, he was also wired different, though not quite like Tatsuya, so there was no chance of miscommunication.

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a bit of a mess... It's just, relationships are hard, especially when one's boundaries differ from the norm. Adding in impulsivity into that is just a recipe for disaster.
> 
> **Edit:** I've changed my mind on himuro's characterisation a bit, so this doesn't exactly fit in my verse anymore tbh. But! I like the concept and I think I wrote it pretty well here, so I'm keeping the fic. Might remove it from my series tho.


End file.
